


Complicated Relation[smut]ships

by blackmockingquake



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmockingquake/pseuds/blackmockingquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of smutty oneshots between many different ships in the Marvel Cinematic Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complicated Relation[smut]ships

Peggy had just gotten home from another mission with Daniel and Mr. Jarvis. All she wanted was to go straight to bed and not wake up until noon. Apparently, fate had other plans.

She was just about to remove her weapons when she noticed a shadow going about the livin room. Immediately, she was on high alert and she raised her gun saying,"Who's there?".

All that answers here is the cool gust of air and silence. She looks around trying to find whoever is in her home. Suddenly, the shadow comes into the light and she gasps in shock. 

"I know you. You're the Black Widow. Are you here to kill me?" she asks, not even showing any hint of fear.

"I was but I've had a change of plans," she answers while slowling walking toward Peggy with a smirk on her face. 

Peggy had no choice but to takea few steps backward but then she stopped, reaching the end of the wall. "What do you want?" she asks,ready to attack at the first sign of danger.

Natasha answers her with one word, "You." Then, with an amazing speed, she presses her body against Peggy's and kisses her. Furiously.

This took Peggy by surprise but surprise instantly turned into lust and arousal for the woman before her. The kiss went on for several minutes, a battle of tongues and teeth which the taller woman was clearly winning.

The room was filled with heavy breathing and moans. Natasha then decided to put her hands behind Peggy's knees and pick her up, the other woman wrapping her legs against the assassin.

All the while carrying Peggy's weight, Natasha made her way to what seemed was the bedroom and haphazardously threw her on top of the bed and started to remove her suit. She noticed the agent staring at her so she knowingly raised her eyebrows.

Peggy was breathless but she understood the message and started to strip off her clothes, throwing them all around the floor.

The Red Room assassin stalked her way to the bed and straddled Peggy's hips which made the other groan thanks to the delicious feeling of bare skin on skin.

Natasha proceeded to suck on Peggy's pulse point while her hands were preoccupied with the two glorious globes on the woman's chest. All Peggy could think of was how intoxicating it was faces danger head on and grabbed Natasha's ass and squeezed it firmly. 

On top, Natasha was thrusting her hips against Peggy's which elicited more moans and a greater feeling of arousal between the two. Natasha lowered herself and spread Peggy's pussy, then started licking adamantly, no time for teasing. Peggy groaned and held tight to the headboard while pushing her hips to her lover's face, to get more attention. She suddenly gasp as she felt three fingers enter her all at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I left you hanging guys. Just couldn't finish this chapter cause of work I realized I hadn't done yet. Anyway, comment your suggestions or request and I'll try my best to answer them as soon as I can. :)


End file.
